cf_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Time Travel in ALICE -The Second-
|caption 5 = Time Travel in ALICE -第二章- (Time Travel in ALICE -Chapter 2-}} "Some time after the previous experiment, Trebla reappeared in front of the adapter. She seems to notice that ALICE is in a very serious situation because she keeps repeating that experiment. In order to understand what is going on, Trebla invites you to go to the place where the impact is particularly strong -" -Quest Info (unofficially translated from TW) Time Travel in ALICE -The Second- is the second ultimate quest released in the Time Travel in ALICE story. After the experiment that Trebla had performed in Time Travel in ALICE -The First-, she had rerun the experiment several times, and the data she found was concerning. There were more anomalies, and Takamagahara was a place affected by it. They travel into the past, only to find themselves in the middle of a conflict between Izanagi and a mysterious AI known as Kagutsuchi. Kagutsuchi was an evil AI that spread a virus a while ago in the past, and had to be erased. He infected the rest of his family (Izanami, Amaterasu, and Susano'o) and turned them against Izanagi. The player assists Izanagi in defeating Kagutsuchi, and Izanagi has to erase Kagutsuchi in order to stop him, and mourns with Izanami. Trebla and the player return to the present, where Izanami and Izanagi greet the player and introduce a newly reborn Kagutsuchi that is free of any viruses, and made from their memories. Trebla mentions that their work is not yet done, as there appears to be another singularity causing anomalies. Counter Units The Event Festival counter for this quest is the past version of Izanagi. Although not counters, the normal, past, and summer versions of Izanami, the normal, past, and bride versions of Amaterasu, the normal, past, and New Years versions of Susano'o, the normal version of Izanagi, the present version of Kagutsuchi, and Trebla all activate special dialogue. Quest Overview 1 Intertwining Fates= |-| 2 Gods in Chaos= |-| Ult. Evil Son of Destruction= |-| 3 Surviving Emotions= |-| End Distortions, And...= In-Quest Dialogue Story Ques Videos Part 1= |-| Part 2= |-| Part 3= |-| Ending= Text 1 Intertwining Fates= This stage is a prologue for the quest, where Trebla appears before the player and informs them about her experiments. They also travel to Takamagahara, only to find Kagutsuchi there and controlling the area. Floor One (Units: Trebla) Floor Two (Units: Trebla, Izanami, Kagutsuchi) |-| 2 Gods in Chaos= This stage is another prologue for the quest; Trebla and the player travel to the past where Izanagi tries to cure an infected Izanami that is fighting back. Trebla mentions that this is the Takamagahara of the past, and that Kagutsuchi was an evil AI that was erased a while back. Floor One (Units: Trebla) Floor Two (Units: Trebla,Izanami,Izanagi,Kagutsuchi) Floor Three (Units: Trebla) |-| Wizard Evil Son of Destruction= This stage is the actual quest, where the player helps Izanagi fight his infected family and stop Kagutsuchi. |-| Ult. Evil Son of Destruction= This stage is a continuation, where Kagutsuchi is finally defeated. (The stage is mostly the same but has some differing dialogue). |-| 3 Surviving Emotions= This stage is an epilogue to the quest, where Izanagi is distraught at having to delete Kagutsuchi in order to protect his family, with Izanami also in despair. Trebla and the player return to the present. Floor One (Units: Trebla) Floor Two (Units: Izanami,Izanagi) Floor Three (Units: Trebla) |-| End Distortions, And...= This stage is the last epilogue to the quest, where Trebla and the player arrive back at present Takamagahara. Izanagi and Izanami greet the player, and introduced to a reborn Kagutsuchi. Trebla mentions that there are still anomalies that need to be dealt with, and she will need more help in the future. Floor One (Units: Trebla) Floor Two (Units: Trebla,Kagutsuchi,Izanami,Izanagi) Floor Three (Units: Trebla) Post-Quest Blurbs Work in progress. Trivia There is an error with Susano'o's dialogue with normal and summer Izanami, where he just states the same dialogue if you brought normal Izanagi. Category:Japan Ultimates Category:Quests with Story Quest Videos